Mad About You
by Lyss Harvie
Summary: Perdida na grande Paris, uma linda garota foi atrás de seu maior sonho: a dança. Mal sabia que lá teria tantas surpresas, e que se hipnotizaria por certo homem com misteriosos e intensos olhos verdes.
1. Prólogo

No interior da França, uma linda garota estava finalmente realizando seu sonho. Iria para a tão sonhadora Paris dançar, estudar e ser independente. Enquanto arrumava suas malas, um turbilhão de pensamentos tomavam conta dela, a deixando ansiosa para a nova fase que iria começar em sua vida. Sempre fora sonhadora, sempre desejava poder conhecer o mundo, poder dançar e se aperfeiçoar. Ah, _dançar_, era sua vida a dança. Era definitivamente o amor de sua vida. Seu corpo e sua alma eram sempre levados pela música e pela dança. Automaticamente, a garota sorriu. Estava completamente extasiada pela felicidade de finalmente conseguir realizar um de seus maiores sonhos. Ela queria se surpreender, conhecer pessoas novas, queria viver longe do campo, da falta de oportunidades da cidadezinha, da vida que não gostava, de todas as pessoas que a repreenderam de conseguir finalmente buscar sua felicidade.

Fechou sua última mala, olhando para o guarda roupa quase vazio, contendo apenas meia dúzia de peças de roupas que ela resolveu deixar. Recolheu as fotos de seu mural e as guardou em uma caixa que levaria com alguns objetos e pertences. Era sua primeira mudança, ela estava animada. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava uma hora para Rose, sua melhor amiga, buscá-la para irem embora. Sim, eram inseparáveis e compartilhavam o mesmo sonho. Iriam juntas para Paris.

Terminou de se arrumar e ficou de frente no espelho. Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam em seus ombros formando algumas ondas; seus intensos olhos castanhos eram misteriosos, cativantes; seus delicados lábios estavam cobertos por um batom claro, e seu sorriso era simplesmente encantador; suas bochechas rosadas estavam quentes, quando ela tocou o rosto, por conta da agitação, mas estava adorável. Seu corpo magro, mas com curvas nos lugares certos atraíam a atenção; tinha tudo no lugar certo, era maravilhosa. Diziam que ela era uma princesa, que tinha uma beleza fora do comum. Porém não achava isso. Concordava que carregava muita beleza em si, mas não se sentia como alguns diziam. Era tímida, elogios a deixavam embaraçada, sem graça. Não fazia ideia do poder que tinha apenas com sua beleza. Achava uma enorme bobeira.

Colocou um sobretudo vermelho por cima de seu vestido branco rendado e começou a descer suas malas assim que ouviu a buzina do carro.

_Oh, mon dieu. Finalmente estou indo a Paris._

xxx

**Uma ideia que surgiu e decidi compartilhá-la. Espero que gostem, escrevo com o maior carinho e prazer.**


	2. Hipnotizada

Minha cabeça latejava de uma maneira quase que insuportável. _Maldito álcool._

Estava enjoada, toda dolorida e conseguia apenas pensar em água. _Oh mon dieu, que dor._

Abri os olhos e reparei que finalmente tinha conseguido voltar para o meu apartamento. A noite passada foi a maior loucura e eu desejava não me lembrar de tudo.

Rose me arrastou para um pub e disse que era para ser nossa comemoração por estarmos finalmente em Paris.

Levantei em um pulo e logo senti uma tontura. Amaldiçoei Rose.

Olhei para o quarto. Ontem consegui apenas pegar um cobertor para dormir, não havia nem conseguido mexer em meu quarto um pouco. Decidi ir até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes e fui procurar Rose.

Ela estava no balcão sentada em uma cadeira tomando seu café.

- _Bonjour, Rose!_

- Oh Bella, como estou feliz. Comprei nosso café, hoje temos mil coisas para fazer. - Ela disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Rose era minha melhor amiga desde que me entendo por gente. Era loira, alta, tinha malditos olhos azuis e um corpo de invejar qualquer um. Era a melhor pessoa que eu conhecia, nos dávamos muito bem. Era como uma irmã pra mim.

- Estou com muita dor de cabeça, preciso de café e algum remédio. Era para começarmos a arrumar nosso apartamento ontem, não para termos bebido todas e voltarmos acabadas. - Falei um pouco seca, estava de mau humor.

Ela riu. - Você percebeu que estamos em Paris, que esse é o nosso apartamento, que finalmente conseguimos o que tanto sonhamos? Pare de ser mau humorada, vamos desempacotar as caixas, arrumar o apartamento e vamos sair para jantar e conhecer um pouco Paris.

- Por um minuto esqueci que estamos aqui. - Dei uns pulinhos - Oh, finalmente conseguimos. Eu não acredito! - Disse completamente animada.

- Ok, tome seu café, tem um comprimido também, eu vou tirar mais algumas caixas do carro e vamos começar a arrumar, ok?

Rose saiu e eu peguei meu café e fui até a pequena sacada do apartamento. Paris era incrível, minha ficha não tinha caído ainda.

O dia estava ensolarado para aquele verão e muitas pessoas andavam pelas ruas, ou andavam em bicicletas, conversavam animadamente em cafés e poucos estavam espalhados por bancos lendo livros. Eu estava encantada.

No interior eu apenas conhecia as vinícolas e as pequenas cidadezinhas que se instalavam por perto. Paris era grande, era incrível.

Rose subiu com algumas caixas e eu resolvi ajudá-la. Tomei meu remédio para dor de cabeça e de pijama mesmo, desci na garagem e peguei mais caixas.

Iríamos finalmente começar nossa mudança.

(...)

- Minhas costas doem - reclamou Rose, dando um leve suspiro e descendo da escada ao terminar de colocar o pequeno e delicado lustre no centro da sala.

- Só as suas, _mon amie_? - Questionei, sentando em uma poltrona grande vermelha.

Compramos a casa de um casal, que estavam se mudando para uma casa, afim de construirem uma família. Então tinham alguns móveis, outros teríamos que comprar.

Depois de longas 7 horas para organizar o básico como guardar coisas de cozinha, ajeitar sala, nossos quartos e banheiro, decidimos deixar para o próximo dia para comprar as coisas para decoração.

- Bella, por Deus, vamos sair agora. Eu não aguento mais desfazer caixas e guardar coisas. Quero conhecer algum parisiense gato!

Dei uma risada. - Claro, vá tomar um banho que eu vou jogar essas caixas e vou me arrumar também!

(...)

Finalmente, as oito da noite, estávamos prontas para sair. Rose estava usando uma calça jeans com a lavagem clara, uma linda bata de um tecido leve um pouco transparente preta e as costas inteira rendada, dando para aparecer o detalhe de seu sutiã, mas nada vulgar. E um sandália de salto preta, segurando sua bolsa vermelha. Ela sempre conseguia estar linda, mesmo simples.

Eu já me encontrava vestindo um vestido vermelho meio soltinho, com uns detalhes de babado na barra. Coloquei uma camisa jeans por cima a amarrei, para deixar o look mais despojado. Estava usando uma sandália de salto creme, da mesma cor de minha pequena bolsa.

- Uau, que gata, Bellita! - Exclamou Rose

Dei uma corada de leve. - Ah, que nada. Preciso aproveitar que agora posso me arrumar, não é?

Ela riu e saímos de nosso apartamento.

(...)

Estavamos rindo tanto, andando pelas ruas e paramos para conhecer uma exposição de arte que uma simpática garota nos indicou enquanto andávamos. Ela se chamava Alice e fez amizade rápido conosco, quando paramos para perguntar como faziamos para chegar a _Champs-Élysées_, a avenida mais famosa de _Paris._ Ela havia dito "Vocês são novas aqui, não é? Oh, que demais! Eu estou indo para a exposição de uns artistas, inclusive de meu irmão. Vocês não querem me acompanhar? Assim conhecem um pouco mais e fazem amizades!"

Nem preciso dizer que ela foi super simpática, _non_?

E lá estávamos, estava encantada com os quadros enquanto Rose e Alice conversavam empolgadas de algo sobre moda, mas eu estava concentrada demais para entrar no assunto. Parei em frente a uma tela grande, com uma pintura um pouco abstrata, mas com alguns personagens. Era uma mulher, desenhada como se fossem em formas geométricas, abraçada a uma pequena criança. Me lembrava os quadros de Pablo Picasso... Era lindo.

Foi quando senti que alguém estava do meu lado, mas não me importei. Até que ouvi uma maravilhosa voz.

- Realmente, muito bonito esse quadro, não? Me virei para olhar o homem e parei, completamente _hipnotizada_.


	3. Isabella é apenas para os íntimos

E, para variar, eu estava fazendo um papel de boba enquanto encarava o belo homem, sem saber o que dizer.

Como alguém podia ser tão lindo assim? Eu me ouvi soltar um suspiro e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem violentamente.

O tal homem era alto, com um porte físico sensacional. Parecia ser forte, mas nada exagerado. Seus cabelos eram uma completa bagunça, com mechas espetando para todos os lados. E a cor... Oh, deus. Era cor de bronze, com algumas mechas mais claras, meio loiras. Dava um ar um pouco rebelde a ele. Seus olhos, que me deixaram hipnotizada, eram de um verde tão vivo e intenso tão convidativos e misteriosos. Seu rosto era lindo, com linhas firmes. Ele vestia uma camisa jeans escura com todos os botões fechados e as mangas estavam dobradas na altura dos cotovelos e uma calça bege, no pés um sapato preto. _Je suis fasciné par elle._

Ele pigarreou.

Oh, sim. A pergunta. Me esqueci completamente. Que vergonha Isabella.

- Oh, desculpe. Sim, um quadro maravilhoso. Estou encantada. - _Por você._

Mordi minha língua. Quase terminei a frase. Que boba.

Dei um meio sorriso e continuei a olhar a tela, completamente envergonhada.

- Posso dizer que estou olhando para algo mais encantador que essa tela. - Ele sussurrou. Seu sotaque parecia ser inglês e eu mal conseguia contar a excitação que sentia perto dele. Muito perfeito. Não dava pra pensar direito.

- Oh, sério? O que? - Perguntei sem nem ter escutado direito a pergunta.

- Você, claro.

Parei, pasma. - Oh, você é muito divertido. - Dei uma risada.

- Estou falando sério, é... - Ele parou, como se quisesse dizer o meu nome. E continuou. - Desculpe, me esqueci por um minuto. Uma bela garota com certeza tem um nome, certo? - Brincou.

- Me chame de Bella. - Respondi, sentindo que estava ficando tão vermelha com seus elogios que nem conseguia pensar direito. _Je mérite._

- Isabella... Faz jus o nome. - Ele sorriu. Que sorriso era aquele que fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas.

- Oh não, é Bella. Isabella é apenas para os íntímos. - Resolvi brincar.

- Oh, entendo. Me perdoe, Srta. Bella. - Ele entrou na brincadeira. - Mas então, o que fazes aqui?

(...)

Estava entretida em minha conversa com Edward, esse era seu nome. Era tão fácil conversármos. Descobri que aquele lindo quadro foi ele mesmo quem o pintou. Edward era um pintor e músico. Perfeito. _OH, ESQUECI DE MENCIONAR QUE ELE ESTAVA FLERTANDO COMIGO?_

- Mas eu quero saber quando vou poder vê-la dançar... - Edward dizia quando a minha nova amiga decidiu nos interromper.

- Oh Ed, vejo que conheceu a Bella. - Ela nos deu um enorme sorriso.

Ele suspirou. - Eu odeio que me chame de Ed, você sabe... E sim, estava agradável nossa conversa.

- Só tentei ser legal, seu chato. - Um bico se formou em seus lábios. - Estou avisando que vou sair com o Jazz e vim me despedir.

Ela me abraçou. - Bella, marquei com Rose de saírmos amanhã a tarde! Entãooo até amanhã!

- Oh, que legal. Até amanhã! - Retribui o abraço. - E onde Rose está?

Ela deu uma risadinha. - Conheceu Emmett, o londrino que estava por aqui. Eles foram para alhgum canto! Bom, estou indo. Tchau Ed, te amo maninho!

Alice deu um beijo estralado na bochecha de Edward e nos deixou.

- Pelo o visto suas amigas estão te deixando por aqui. - Ele riu.

- Pois é, eu acabo sempre sendo deixada de lado. - Fiz um bico. E vi que ele respirou lentamente. _Hm?_

- Mas isso pode até nem ser uma coisa ruim... - Ele diz em uma voz baixa.

- Ah é? Por quê? - Dei o meu melhor sorriso. _De onde está saindo essa Isabella atirada. Você nunca foi assim. _Me repreendi.

- Ah, dane-se. Não quero saber. - Ele disse e me puxou para perto dele.

E antes que eu pudesse perceber, ele me beijou.

_Oh mon dieu._

Eu mal podia entender o que estava acontecendo. Meu coração estava completamente acelerado e minhas pernas começaram a ficar um pouco moles.

_Sua burra, beije-o e pare de ficar pensando. _Minha consciencia disse.

Ele tentou aprofundar o beijo e eu deixei. Era um beijo calmo, mas que estava mexendo comigo de um jeito que eu não conseguia explicar. Suas mão estavam em todos os lugares. Na minha cintura, me apertando delicadamente e na minha nuca, fazendo todo o meu corpo se arrepiar. Minha mão foi parar em seus cabelos, e os puxava delicadamente, enroscando meus dedos neles. Eu nunca havia sido beijada assim, e eu podia dizer que eu não conseguia se quer parar e me afastar de Edward.

Mas logo o ar nos faltou e nos separamos. E ele sussurrou depois que colou sua testa na minha. - No minuto que você entrou nessa porta eu percebi que você é capaz de me matar de tão maravilhosa que é.

Posso dizer que quase morri com isso né?

- Eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Não consigo pensar direito com você tão perto assim, mas é algo extremamente bom. - Sorri.

- _Mon cher, _vamos sair daqui?

Esse homem vai me matar, a começar pelo super incômodo no meio de minhas pernas que eu nunca senti antes.

Que indecente. Mas que homem tentador.


End file.
